Transformers
by Lnzy1
Summary: A new take of the Transformers with a classic take. If you've ever read the Original TF comics from Marvel you may recognize some of this. Please read and review! All comments welcome and encouragd! Chapters 2&3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers**

The loud buzzing of the alarm startled the young man out of his deep sleep he had obtained after some hours of restlessness. As the drowsy eye teen lifted his head from his pillow his winced as the brightness of the room and squinted at the alarm. With a relinquishing groan he reached over and smashed his fist onto the table on which the clock lay. With that, the alarm ceased and the young man allowed himself a few pity moments as he tried to wake up enough to walk across the hall to the bathroom. A half hour later he emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam and headed back into his room to scour for clothes. He scanned the floor of his room and found a black ACDA T-shirt and threw it on. A few minutes later, and after a lot of digging, he found his favorite pair of jeans and hopped into those as well. Before leaving, he slashed on liberal amounts of cologne and fixed his hair.

"How's it going Rip Van Winkle?" A man asked, his older brother, as our boy entered the dinning room. "I heard your alarm go off an hour ago. You really need to stop staying up so late, Buster."

"Shut up," The younger sibling hissed as he made his way over to the fridge and took out the milk carton. "I had to take a shower…"

Buster took a long swig from the carton, ensuing a disgusted look from his older brother.

"That's disgusting," He said returning to the newspaper spread out before him and taking a sip from his coffee. "Might as well finish it off now that it's contaminated."

Buster sneered.

"Where are you heading off too in that get-up?" Buster asked pointing to his brother's new navy blue suit. After draining the remainder of the Milk and tossing the empty carton into the trash Buster grabbed a banana and sat across from his brother.

"Interview," He responded as he took another careful sip of his hot coffee. "You might want to try and getting a job too. It's time you started using your summers for more then just sleep. Next year you'll be thinking about College and administrators like to see a boy with good work habits."

"Whatever," Buster sighed and started eating.

After a few moments of silence, the older brother folded his paper, drained his coffee mug, and stood.

"Well," He said. "I'm off. I'll be home around 7 O'clock or so."

"Kay," Buster replied as he watched his brother slid open the glass door leading to the back yard. "Bye Spike."

"See ya."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The town or Erie was very much all America almost to the point where it was cliché. The streets of downtown were lined with old Victorian stile homes with gorgeous gardens with attendant gardeners always ready to spend a good portion of their summer day picking weeds from between their Begonias. Young paper boys rode their bikes down the sidewalks tossing their papers into yards with admirable aim.

Buster Witwicky had just finished his junior year at Erie High and was looking forward to long months of blissful summer laziness. No research papers or mile runs, no jammed lockers or Pre-calculus homework and no tests! The next couple of months were his and his alone and not even his older brother Spike could tell him otherwise.

Me? Get a job? Buster thought as he cruised down the sidewalk on his bike. Ha! Yeah right…

As he turned right at the intersection the Penny arcade came into view. Good old Penny Arcade. So many summer afternoons spent in its dimly lit interior smelling like old cigarettes and stale soda. As he chained up his bike on the rack outside he noticed a certain black convertible parked in front.

"Great," He said. "Brent's here…"

Buster entered the building with a certain feeling of hesitation. If Brent Collins was at the Penny Arcade that meant that Sara Wikington was working the summer shifts again. His assumption was confirmed as he entered. Sure enough Brent Collins was sitting on a stool at the snack bar, dressed head to toe in Abercrombie with a tan leather jacket, talking to Sara Wikington as she filled glasses with soda. As the bells of the door opening and closing echoed through the room heads turned. Most turned away when they saw Buster, a regular, but Sara smiled broadly and waved. Buster waved back and made his way to the bar, but being careful not to sit anywhere near Brent.

"How're doing Buster?" Sara asked as she walked up to him. From the corner or his eye, Buster could see Brent glaring at him.

"Alright," Buster replied ignoring Brent. "You?"

"Oh, you know. Sam old-Same old," She replied. "So let me guess: Sprite with a cherry on the rocks?"

Buster laughed.

"7-up actually," He corrected her. Sara cursed and stamped her foot playfully.

"Right," She said. "Coming up."

As Sara disappeared to fill his order, Buster noticed Brent coming over. As the much larger boy (in terms of build) sat next to Buster, he took a long drink from his soda.

"How ya doing' Buddy?" Brent droned.

"Buster," he corrected him.

"Huh?" Brent asked.

"My name's Buster, not Buddy," He replied shortly.

"Whatever," Brent waved away the mistake as if it was an annoying fly and then grinned. "I hear you're turning 17 this Tuesday…"

Buster groaned internally. How did Brent Collins find out when his birthday was…?

"Of course your going to do the Cave right?" Brent asked smiling slyly. "It's tradition!"

'Doing the cave' was a type of test high school kids went through sort of like a right of passage. It consisted of going into Briar's Cave on the eve of their 17th birthday up in the hills and writing your name on the wall along with several generations of other names going all the way back to the fifties. Brent had done the cave last spring and Sara and her friend Heather had gone together last July. Hell, even Spike had gone through it. Of their junior class Buster was the only one who hadn't done it yet. Briar's Cave was actually an old mining shaft that had collapsed in the thirties and was rumored to be haunted ever since.

"I wasn't…" Buster began, but Sara came back with his drink.

"What?" She asked. "You aren't doing the cave? Why not? It isn't really haunted. All there is in there are a bunch of rocks and rusted tools."

Buster shifted uncomfortably. They were cornering him into it.

"I don't think I want to…" He said turning the cherry around in the drink with the stem.

"Nonsense!" Sara insisted sternly. "Like Brent Said! It's Tradition. Besides, fifty years from now do you want to regret never doing it? By adding your name with the rest of you're your adding yourself to history of our town!"

Buster felt hot under the added gazes of Brent and Sara.

"Next Monday we'll all meet there," Sara continued. "And you can do the cave then."

Sara made a goofy pleading face at Buster as he considered. Brent looked on amused at how uncomfortable all this was making Buster. If he knew one thing about Buster it was that he hated being the center of attention, which baffled him to no end.

"All right," Buster said finally. "We'll do it next Monday…"

"Yipee!" Sara clapped excitedly. "This is going to be so cool!"

"Yeah," Brent said. "Cool."

Like he thought it would, Monday night came too fast. Before he knew it he stood at the mouth of Briar's cave, a flashlight in one hand, a can of spray paint in the other, and a camera strapped around his neck. After hearing of Buster's expedition, Spike had insisted he bring a camera to take a picture of his name as soon as he'd signed the wall.

What a waste of a perfectly good Monday night, he thought as more kids began emerging from the surrounding foliage of the cave. Sara and brought her friends and Brent had brought…well…everyone else: Jocks, Cheerleaders, and several kids who'd graduated last year and were already starting college. Buster groaned. Brent had done it again. He had no idea why, but for some reason Brent was very good at bullying without actually bullying anyone. Brent knew Buster would do something stupid while doing the cave and he wanted everyone who mattered to be there to witness it.

"Everyone gather round!" Brent's voice hollered over the various conversations going on at one. Almost immediately everything hushed and people listened. "It's our little Buster's 17th birthday tomorrow and tradition dictates that he performs one more task before stepping into manhood…"

"The Cave!" Several; jocks screamed from the back of the crowd.

"That's right!" Brent continued. "For almost six generations of this town, the youth have signed the back wall of Briar's cave and tonight we add another!"

As everyone started clapping, Buster raised his hand embarrassed.

"Ok Buster," Sara took over. "All you have to do is take the main shaft down two levels and take a right. The left is caved in so be careful."

With everyone cheering and hollering behind him, Buster took up his equipment and stood at the threshold of the cave. The broken rail tracks lay rusted and twisted at his feet and with a deep breath he started walking, flashlight lighting the way.

This is stupid, Buster thought to himself. There's nothing here but old dead guys' stuff! The farther he traveled the colder it seemed to get. It was a clear summer night and he'd only brought a light jacket. Down in the cave it was frigid and damp. He adjusted the camera around his neck and proceeded on and his shoes kicked up dirt as he made his way. He jumped slightly when he heard a noise that turned out to be an old shovel falling down across the tracks. He didn't feel scared, but he did wonder how the shovel had fallen over in the first place. Sooner then not he reached the end of the first level. The path dropped several feet and to his left was a collapsed ramp. The wood had fallen away, but the tracks still had the distinct shape and were left hanging in mid air. Above his he was a giant granite boulder sticking out of the ceiling.

"I hope it stays there," Buster said aloud as he stared at the giant rock. After a few moments he decided to continue on. Sitting at the edge of the drop, Buster pushed off and landed heavily to the ground a good four feet down. After walking another level he came to the fork Sara had mentioned. To the left was an opening blocked by huge rocks. The right was a similar opening that was clear. Like Sarah had told him he took the right and walked another few kilometers. It didn't take long before he found where the cave ended. He found himself in a large chamber decorated with colorful and ornate signature from thousands of people, a good few of them now dead. After some searching he found Brent's, Sara's, Heather's, Spike's, and even his Dads.

James R. Witwicky class of '67.

He didn't expect to find his Dad's and it made Buster smiled to know even his dad had gone through the ritual. But no matter how hard he looked he couldn't find his mothers. He gave up some time later and began preparing to write his own name.

He had just finished the Y in his last name when there was a rumble. Buster stopped dead and listened. His heart began to pound. The rumble got louder and louder and then he began to feel the ground vibrate. They too got stronger and when it finally dawned on his what it was he ran out of the chamber. He braced himself up against the shaft of the tunnel and closed his eyes. Dust and little rocks were shaken from the walls and ceiling around, him making him cough. He heard a loud crash and for a sickening moment he began to think the cave was collapsing. And just as suddenly as it had started, the shaking stopped. Buster stood there for a few moments allowing his heart to calm down. He felt weak from fright and he slowly began to compose himself. Deciding this task wasn't worth his life, Buster gathered his things and left without taking the picture.

When he reached the fork in the path, he saw that the rocks of the collapsed left entrance had fallen away and revealed a freshly opened crevasse. Buster stood there, debating. The ground began to tremor again and without a second thought Buster made for the exit.


	2. When boy meets robot

The next few days were hell. No one else had experienced an earthquake such as the one Buster had within the cave. Like Brent had hoped for, Buster had made a fool of himself and there were plenty of people to witness it. Luckily for Buster however, it was summer and therefore much easier to find ways to hide oneself until something like this blew over. From his experience he could expect this to hang around his head for rest of the month before someone else became the new bull for the Mockery rodeo.

Spike had made several more attempts at getting Buster to get a summer job, but to no avail. But as the days passed, Buster seemed to keep coming back to the cave within his mind. His brain itched at what could possibly be beyond the collapsed entry way. Before the week was out, the young Witwicky had decided he would be the one to find out. A few days later Buster gathered his things and set off up the hills towards Briar's cave. He took the same path he had the night he'd been down and in no time found himself standing in the threshold of the newly made entrance.

The air was cool down this way, Buster realized, and not as damp as the rest of the cave. There was no breeze either. The tunnel was shorter then the others Buster found. He'd only gone a few meters when it ended. He found a large metal wall there sticking out from behind a sheet of rocks. It was littered with small dents as if the old miners had discovered it and hit it with pick axes. As he studied the wall he found a groove to one side. Thrill swept through him as he ran his finger down the groove as if disappeared behind rock. Looking around, Buster found a rusty old pick axe (probably one used to make the dents) and jammed the end into the groove. He began wiggling the axe back and forth trying to pry it open but to no avail. Disappointed and slightly pissed Buster threw the axe away and gave the metal door a hard swift kick. He turned to leave, frustrated, when there was a great moan of metal. Buster turned just in time to jump at out the way of the falling door. With a loud bang it hit the floor bellowing a large cloud of dirt into the air. Coughing and waving away the dirt, Buster aimed his flashlight into the newly made opening. Thrill and exhilaration filled him as he stepped onto the door and peered inside. It was dark, very dark, and cold, very cold. There was a strange stale smell Buster had never experienced before too. He stepped inside and aimed his light ahead of him. What he saw confused him. It looked like…a computer? He approached cautiously and realized not only was it a computer, but a very large computer. Buster's head barely came up to the controls and the screen was easily ten feet tall/wide.

"Wow…" He said looking around. He put the flashlight onto the counter of the computer and with some difficulty pulled himself up. He sat there panting for a while before picking up the flash light again and gazing over the controls. The buttons were the size of his entire hand and made of metal. There were strangely complex runes on the controls that reminded Buster of Chinese characters. He ran his hand over one button that looked like a tattoo his brother had gotten of the Japanese Kanji for 'love'. Without meaning to, he pressed it. It sunk down into the control panel and the sound of electricity flowing through wires filled the room. The computer hummed to life and the giant screen lit up, blinding Buster and almost causing him to fall.

"Holy shit!" Buster cursed, startled. "What the hell is this place?"

Almost as if answering his question, the few operating lights flickered on, covering sections of the present space with dim light. As he scanned his surroundings with a sweeping look he saw something to the far left. What he saw made his heart feel ill; a giant figure, stationary slumped against a wall. He quickly jumped down off the controls and in somewhat of a trance, made his way over to it. The figure was very large Buster noted. And it wasn't human…or alive it seemed…Buster hoped so anyway. Its chest had two wing like doors, one of which hung loosely by one hinge. The figure's body was red with its head hidden behind a mask set firmly within a blue helmet. Its grey eyes stared at Buster from beyond death's doorstep.

"A…robot?" Buster breathed. His heart pounded in his ears. What had he discovered? What was this thing? Where did it come from? He was Terrified and amazed at once. It was an uncomfortable sensation…

Before he could answer any of his questions however a faint light caught his eye. From within the giant's exposed chest was a small dim light. Buster strained his neck trying to see what it was, but wasn't able to do so. With a deep breath for courgae, Buster climbed up the giant's leg and made his way over to its torso. When he reached the robot's chest he pushed the wing like doors apart revealing a large cavity within. Inside said cavity was nothing Buster had ever laid his eyes on and never likely to again. At first glance it looked like a diamond the size of his head. It lay set inside a large holder with handles to each side made of a rusty orange color. A rush of euphoria swept through him and his arms went cold as he looked.

"My god," Buster breathed. He reached out to touch the giant jewel but quickly looked up into the giant's face distinctly, to make sure the robot was indeed out for the count. To his horror, not only was the robots head looking at him but a faint glow was returning to his eyes. Buster stood frozen to the spot………but nothing happened. It just stared at him with its dim eyes. He stood there for what seemed like forever, too scared to make a move his heart pounding and temples throbbing. Buster turned back towards the giant jewel, reached out to touch it, and…..

There was a bright flash…someone screamed…Pain…incredible pain…and then darkness…

When Buster awoke his head ached terribly and he tastes blood. His body was stiff and he found difficulty simply sitting up. What had happened? Suddenly everything rushed back in a giant flood of remembrance and Buster winced as his head gave a sickening throb. Without even caring to look around, Buster picked himself up and left, never turning back once. When he surfaced, bruised and shaking, it was still light outside.

'Good,' Buster sighed. 'I thought I might have been out for days…'

When Buster got home however he discovered otherwise. As he opened the front door and stepped into the house, a voice boomed through the dwelling startling Buster a little.

"BUSTER!" Spike barked from the living room. "Where the hell have you been?"

With a feeling of dread, Buster made his way into the living room. Spike was sitting on the couch, still in his work clothes and looking a mess.

"I've been worried sick!" He said getting up from the couch. "I called the Police and everything!"

Police? Buster thought. I must have been out longer then I first thought…

"Where were you for three days?" Spike asked, his face was absolutely red and his eyes were red and puffy as if he'd been crying. Buster felt guilt set in.

Three days?! Buster thought. I was out for three days? Shit…

"Where were you?" Spike asked, his tone softening. Before Buster could answer Spike pulled his younger brother close and hugged him. "You scared the shit out of me you bastard!"

"I'm sorry," Buster breathed. "I went for a walk and got lost…"

Spike pulled Buster away and looked at him.

"You got lost?" Spike asked.

"I went up to the hills near Briar's cave," Buster explained. "To kind of vent, I guess. I walked for a couple hours and laid down to rest and fell asleep and when I woke up I couldn't remember the way I'd come."

Spike grinned.

"You knuckle-head," Spike gave Buster a playful gab in the shoulder and walked over to the phone. "Better call the Sheriff then."

The rest of the week played out much like it would have even without Buster's short-term absence. Buster kept to his solitude in the house preferring not to have to tell the story to everyone in town. Spike took care of that for him. Recounting his younger brother's tale to everyone who'd listen and some who didn't care either way, Spike made sure everyone knew. In his room, Buster spent him time on the computer looking for clues as to what it was he had actually encountered in the cave. Two days of net surfing had reaped in no results or answers. Buster began to feel frustrated.

He picked up a pen and began to scribble on his desk. His desk was covered in gashes and drawings he'd done out of either boredom or anger…or both. His finished drawing one of the alien symbols he'd seen and got up to go to the restroom. When he tried to let go of the pen, the writing utensil stayed in his palm. Buster's heart skipped a beat as he looked at the pen in his open palm. He flicked his hand and still the pen stayed. Thinking it may be sticky Buster picked the pen up with his other hand. As the pen left the surface of his palm he felt a familiar pulling sensation like when he used to play with magnets. Feeling slightly panicked now, Buster ran down stairs to Spike's Desk in the dining room. Just as he'd expected Spike had paper clips strung over the entire surface of the desk. He ran his hands a few inches above the desk and as his hands past the paper clips they shot up and stuck to his hand.

Buster gave out a cry of surprise.

I'm a giant magnet! Buster thought desperately. What the fuck happened to me?

As Buster pondered these desperate thought, trying to gain some sort of grip on reality, a message composed of short amplitude waves soared through the universe towards its intended receiver…and one it did not intend on a far away planet.

Footsteps echoed through the metal halls of the hideout as a scout whose name was not of very much importance, especially during these desperate times, ran as fast as his hydraulics would allow. He had to see the commander…he'd been found. Optimus Prime had been found! Already a buzz was sweeping through the base as more and more Autobots were informed.

The scout dashed madly down the hall, nearly tripping a few larger bots in the process. He slid to a stop in front of a pair of large double doors and pushed through into the darkness of the room lit only a small hologram projector which the meeting's occupants were gathered around.

"Commander Magnus!" The scout shouted as he barged, rather rudely, into the strategy meeting. "We found him!"

The surrounding faces turned to the scout; a few with annoyance other with curiosity.

"What are you babbling about scrapllet?" A grouchy old green bot growled from the back. "We're busy here..."

"At ease Kup," A large blue mech soothed, raising his hand to silence any protest. He turned back to the smaller bot and in a kind voice replied "Please continue. Who has been found exactly?"

"Optimus Prime, sir! We've just received an SOS from the Solaris."

The room fell deadly silent. Magnus's mind went into recession as he tried to get his mind around the idea that his predecessor and true Prime was not only alive, but he had been located.

"Ready a shuttle," Ultra Magnus ordered, his voice course, as he rose from his seat. Without a word the room cleared as the various Autobots went about to fill their orders. Magnus stayed behind in the dark. He didn't know how to feel about any of this. Optimus had been his friend almost since creation. They'd gone through Iacon Academy together and even when the war broke out they served under Sentinel Prime as loyal soldiers. When Sentinel had been cut down in battle Optimus was chosen by the matrix to lead them. Admittedly he had been jealous for a time, but when he saw how much grief and pressure his dear friend was under as new Prime, Magnus made sure he was there to aid wherever he was needed, whether it be in battle or when Optimus just needed some encouraging words. It had been the worst moment in his long life when Optimus had disappeared after the great Iacon Siege. They had taken the city from Decepticon control after many millennia and when the day was won Optimus had simply left. He took a small craft and disappeared along with the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. Some said Optimus simply cracked or Megatron had bugged him, but for whatever the reason Optimus Prime was gone and the Autobots were leaderless in a seemingly never ending conflict. By a seemingly unanimous vote, Magnus was made Autobot leader, but rejected the name of Prime.

"The Matrix didn't choose me," He had said. "Therefore I cannot be a Prime. However, I would be honored to be you commander if that is what you all wish."

What this news of Optimus meant was anyone's guess. If he was recovered and returned, would be want to reinstate himself as Autobot Commander and true Prime? Would Magnus let him?

As this was going on a set of similar events were conspiring half way across the planet in Kaon.

Dark halls made of Sulfur infused metal, giving it a rich dark color, adorned the room in which the dictator sat. The only light came from above and which the beam of light pierced the darkness, resting in a spot just in front of the large throne.

"My Lord Megatron," A monotone voiced subordinate called just to the side of the beam of light. Hints of silver an blue are all that can be made out of the figure. "Laserbeak has returned."

"And what does he have to report Soundwave?" A hoarse crackling voice asked.

There was a moment of silence as the subordinate relayed Laserbeak's report into an audiable repot.

"Laserbeak reports that the Autobots have a received an SOS transmission from a vessel, Cybertronian in origin, in the SOL system. The one who sent the message is…Optimus Prime."

"What?!" Megatron stood erect looking down at his subordinate. "Impossible. Prime is dead."

"Negative my lord," Soundwave replied. "Logic dictates that in order for the SOS to be sent Optimus Prime must be functioning."

"Don't dictate logical theories at me," Megatron barked. "Ready my troops and prepare my ship. Whether or not Prime is alive or not is irrelevant. We will destroy the Autobots before they even reach the planet."


	3. Speedbump

As the summer months dwelled on life seemed to come to a stationary normalcy for Buster. It had been two months and despite the odd phenomenon that seemed to plague him, Buster began to expect the strange and unusual. In fact, he began to feel nervous when nothing of the sort happened. The incident at Briars cave was out of sight and out of mind. While other kids spent the remainder of the summer break at pools or the beach, Buster preferred to explore his new abilities; which meant going into the junk yard and playing around with old cars, fixing them and such. The old man, Mr. Grappler, who ran the junk yard was happy to allow Buster to work on his cars.

Buster spent this specific Saturday morning sleeping in. Spike had left for work some hours earlier leaving the 17 year old boy to fend for himself. When the clock finally hit 10:00 am Buster got up, showered, and dressed. Grabbing an apple on the way out, Buster made his way to the Junk yard. Happily eating his apple on the way and tossing it into a bin as he went. Even as he walked, you could tell there was defiantly something different about Buster Witwicky. He was more confident for one and much less reclusive when spoken to. He smiled to people and carried himself with more self confidence. And why shouldn't he be happy? It was summer, the sun was out, life was good…oh and he had super powers. The simple thought of it made him giddy. The night before he'd done something remarkable that in all honesty was a complete accident. He'd made a robot. A robot made out of Spike's old Computer. He had been sitting on his bed reading an article in a magazine when Spike called him down to move his old computer to the garage to make room for the new Dell he'd ordered. As Spike left to go retrieve the computer from the store, Buster looked down at the clunky old thing and had an idea. He concentrated and felt a small buzz in his head accompanied by a hot flash. He'd intended to make the computer sprout legs, but when Buster looked down there standing up right was a two foot tall robot. The robot looked up into its creator's face...and smiled.

"Hello," It said.

Slightly panicked, Buster quickly hid the robot in his room and told him to be quiet.

"Of course Master," He complied.

"I'm not your master," Buster told it. "My name's Buster."

"What is my name?" It asked. An honest question, but one Buster didn't feel comfortable answering. He was still in shock of having actually created a sentient artificial life without meaning to.

"Uh…what do you want your name to be?"

"I don't know…" The small robot asked. "You are supposed to give me one I think."

"Uh…um…O-OK…..you…you can be Clank." Buster decided. "Your name is Clank."

"Clank." The robot repeated. "Yes, I like that."

At the moment, Clank was in Buster's closet sleeping...or offline…or however you put it. In the very short time he'd spent with Clank, Buster couldn't help but feel good. Not only was Clank nice, polite, and actually very intelligent, he was absolutely loyal. He left this morning telling Clank he might get a little brother today if he was good and stayed quiet. Which was half true. Buster had thought about making another robot. One a little bigger…but had second thoughts about the consequences. Another thought being if he did make another robot, where would he keep it? He couldn't keep them at home and the junk yard wasn't even an option. In the end Buster decided that if was going to make another robot it wouldn't be too big…

"Hello," Buster greeted Mr. Grappler as he walked into the Junk yard. Mr. Grappler was elbow deep inside an old Ford's undercarriage as Buster entered.

"Hello Mr. Witwicky," Hank Grappler replied enthusiastically as he pushed out from under the truck. "You working on that old Junker again?"

"Yes sir," Buster said as he walked into the yard. He'd fixed the old Junker a week ago, but he didn't want Hank to think he would fix every car in the lot so he kept it a secret. As he walked passed broken cars, dishwashers, mattresses, and box spring Buster contemplated what he would use to make the new robot. Using Spike's computer to make Clank wasn't a smart decision cosmetic-wise. Clank was adequately named; his body was square and awkward with limited mobility. This new robot needed to be made of something that would make a sleek and mobile robot. And he found it too. In the back near the fence was an old Go-cart. It was Red with black striped down the sides. It was defiantly banged up, but Buster could fix it and when it was all done it would make a great robot. He dragged the Go-cart over to the area where the, newly fixed, Junker was. Situating himself so he could see the whole cart Buster closed his eyes and allowed the now familiar sensations take over. When he opened his eyes the Go-cart looked relatively the same save for the obvious repairs. The tires were whole and inflated and the engine was operating now too.

Now for the fun part. Rubbing his palms together and blowing on them for good luck, Buster put his hands on the hood and closed his eyes tight. Again he found experienced the hot flash and the buzzing, but something more…he felt fatigued. When he opened his eyes he swayed and fell to the ground. Before he completely blacked out though he caught a glimpse of the Go-cart…nothing had changed. It hadn't become a robot. What went wrong?

When he awoke he found Hank staring up at him, pale and with a look of worry on his face.

"You alright son?" He asked. "What happened?"

"I…I dunno…" Buster replied sitting up favoring his head with one hand. He looked around and saw that the Go-cart was gone. "Where's the Go-cart?"

"Go-cart?" Hank asked. "What Go-cart?"

"The one I was working on," He replied. "It was right here!"

Hank shook his head.

"I think you hit your head or something, you're not making any sense…" Hank put his hand to Buster's forehead. "Boy you got a fever. What are you doing outside in this condition? You better get home and into bed."

Slightly dazed and defiantly confused, and a little disappointed, Buster walked home all the while wondering what went wrong. When he got home Clank was waiting for him in his room.

"Did you bring him?" The little robot asked excitedly. "Did you bring my brother?"

"Sorry Clank," Buster said sadly. "We'll have to try later. Apparently I've got a cold or something…"

Clank made an odd noise that Buster took to be a gasp.

"Then I'll turn on the heater!" Clank offered making Buster smile despite himself.

"No Clank," Buster explained. "Not like temperature cold and hot. A cold as in a virus humans get that makes them ill."

"A virus?" Clank squeaked. If he'd been human he would have paled. "Viruses are awful!"

Buster laughed.

"Yeah, they are," He said as he got into bed. "I wonder though…

"I didn't have a fever this morning…but I suddenly had one after I…"

Clank tipped his head to one side curiously.

"After you what?" He asked.

Buster shook his head.

"Never mind," He pulled the covers over his head and after only a few moments fell right asleep.

His dreams were strange and frightening. He found himself in a large white hall. Everything was blindingly bright and it took Buster a moment to realize there were figures surrounding him, all of the same brightness of the hall. Their features were mute and hard to distinguish from one another. The most obvious feature about them however was how tall they were. Buster immediately thought of the giant robot he'd encountered in Briar's cave.

"Who are you?" Buster's voice was a whisper but it echoes as if he'd shouted.

"We are," The voices boomed causing Buster to wince and cover his ears. "The beginning and the end…we are Alpha and Omega…we are the shards of the great creator's spark. We are the Matrix…and you have been chosen."

Buster didn't understand. Chosen? By who?

"By us," The voices answered Buster's questions. They can hear my thoughts? Buster thought desperately. To which they answered "Yes. There is nothing to which we are deaf. Fear not little one. We come here to deliver a warning."

"A warning? What warning?"

"Darkness approaches from the skies that seeks to destroy us," The Matrix answered. "Whilst we dwell within you, you are in mortal danger. The Void will seek to destroy you and in doing so, destroy us."

"What darkness? What void? I don't understand!"

"The Void is coming for us…for you...you must find Primus's decedents…find the Autobots… the Autobots…"

The image of a red face blared into Buster's mind as the whiteness melted away into the darkness of his unconscious mind. When his eyes opened he didn't immediately recall his dream but as he sat up and looked around it all flooded back. A strange noise caught his attention and he looked over to find Clank curled up beside him. With a smile, Buster got up, careful not to disturb the little bot, and went to the bathroom. As he showered he allowed the water to wash over him as his mind focuses on his dream.

"…Autobots…"

When he re-entered his room Clank wasn't in the bed anymore.

"Clank?" Buster called out looking around. Suddenly a hand reached out from behind him and pulled him back. "Hey!"

Buster struggled against the metallic grip and managed to turn around and came face to face with a robot slightly taller then him; red with black stripes. Buster opened his mouth to cry out in surprise but the robot reached out and covered his mouth.

"Quiet!" He said. "You'll alert the other one."

Spike, Buster thought.

"So it did work," Buster breathed as he pushed the robot's hand away. "Where did you go after I passed out?"

"When I found myself alone with you unconscious I panicked and hid. The elder human came by a little while later and you left. I tried to follow but I got lost and ran into some…trouble."

Great, Buster groaned internally.

"What'dya do?" Buster asked. The robot put his hands onto his hips.

"I didn't do anything!" He replied offended. "Those robotic creeps grabbed me! They'd have killed me too if I hadn't gotten away. They're looking for you."

Buster's heart sank.

"Looking for me? Why?" He asked thinking about the dream. "What do they want?"

"I don't know, they just said they wanted to find my creator," He replied. "I spent the last few hours trying to find this place. They could have followed me here so we need to go before I'm proven right."

"I can't leave without Clank!" Buster replied.

"Oh," The robot turned around. "This?"

When he turned back he had Clank tied up with duct tape.

"Hey!" Buster reached out and took Clank, carefully de-taping him. "Are you alright?"

"Why'd you make him so much bigger then me?!" Clank asked. "I'm supposed to be the older brother!"

"Brother?" The new robot asked.

"Long story," Buster replied. "And no time to tell it. Ok, you said these guys were after me? Did they have red faces?"

The robot shook his head.

"No, but they did have purple faced insignias," He said. "Why?"

Buster shook his head.

"We need to find the kind of guys you saw only they have red faced insignias." He explained. Before they could continue any talking Buster rushed over to the side of his bed and retrieved his backpack, emptying its contents. "In here Clank."

"I don't want to…" Clank refused.

"No time for arguing," Buster said, stuffing the struggling robot into the bag and zipping it shut. "You can't be seen. Now what to do about you…"

"No need," The robot said. And then he did something amazing. In one fluid motion and a blur of moving parts the robot turned and changed, split and shifted, from a 6 foot robot to the Go-cart which Buster had made his out of.

"Wow…" Buster breathed. "I didn't know you could do that…"

"Do what? I wanna see!" Clank called out from inside the back pack.

"Quiet Clank," Buster said sternly. "Where do you suppose we go?"

"Hard to say," The robot said. "The guys who nabbed me could transform too. Into cars and such. If we go to a populated area we may be able to hide from them, but it won't do much good if the transform anyway. A secluded spot has it's potential, but if we're found they'll be able to catch us easily. Either way it's your call."

Buster couldn't believe this was happening. His entire reality had shifted roughly from strange and unusual to down right dangerous. Buster felt ill and his body didn't react right as if in shock. Which is might have very well been. Luckily Spike was at work and wasn't in any immediate danger, especially if Buster left.

"We'll go to the mall," Buster offered. "We can hide there. It's Saturday so there will be plenty of people."

"Let's go then."

Riding inside the Go-cart (which Buster felt slightly embarrassed) was a unique experience to say the least. In a small part of his mind he found it remarkably unbelievable he was there at all. As they drove down the road, keeping admirable pace with traffic, a thought hit Buster.

"I haven't given you a name," He said to the Go-cart.

"I haven't a use for a name," The Go-cart replied. "But if you want to give me one go ahead."

After some thought Buster considered a name that fit the personality would be best. He'd named Clank for his appearance, he should name this one based more on personality. This was a difficult task considering they'd only been interacting the past few minutes. But one thing was certain, this bot wasn't like Clank. While Clank was dependent and child-like, this bot seemed more mature and independent and kind of stubborn. What made their personalities so different? Surely size couldn't play that much of a role. Nevertheless, Buster thought of the perfect name.

"Speedbump," Buster replied. "I'll name you Speedbump."

"Speedbump?" Came the reply. He seemed more amused them annoyed. "Since when was naming your creations after random unanimated objects a custom?"

"You're stubborn," Buster replied. "That's why. And it suits you. Just like Clank's name suits him…and I mean that in a nice way."

Buster added the last part when Speedbump began to laugh.

"You should be more respectful to him," Buster continued. "He is your older brother."

"Do **you **obey _your_ older brother?"

"…"

"I rest my case."


	4. Here there be robots

Arthor's notes: Long awaited chapter I know...sorry about that.

Chapter 4

They were in eye sight of the mall when they hit a red light. With a curse Speedbump came to a stop. Buster felt relieved that he knew the rules of the road, seeing as getting a ticket for running the light wouldn't have helped his mood in the least. As they sat there watching opposing traffic go by Buster noticed something. Behind his was a black car with tinted out windows and on the front of the hood where the manufacturer's crest was usually located…there was a purple face.

Buster's stomach gave a frightening churn.

"Speedbump…" Buster whispered.

"I know…" Speedbump replied. "Hold on tight…"

When the light turned green, instead of driving straight on, Speedbump made a (illegal) U-turn and drove off the way they had come at speeds that Buster could only guess at, but felt grateful that Speedbump had warned him. If he hadn't been holding on as tight as he was there was a very likely chance Buster would have flown off. Buster could hear Clank yelling to let him out of the backpack, but did nothing.

"OK, Mall's a no go," Speedbump commented as they blew passes a four way intersection. Buster didn't even have time to see the light and simply it had been green. "Damn, they're still on us."

Buster looked back and indeed there was the black car following.

"How fast can you go?" Buster asked.

"With passengers? 100 MPH at most."

Buster swung his back pack over and held it in his lap. Leaning forward he grasped Speedbump's steering wheel.

"Do it!" Buster said.

With almost a gleefulness to his voice Speedbump complied.

"Yes sir!" The G-force was nearly overwhelming as Speedbump drove at top speeds. Diving between traffic and displaying unfathomable skills, they were well out of City limits within a few minutes.

"Dammit!" Speedbump cursed.

"What?" Buster asked.

"They're keeping up!" He sneered. "I didn't expect them to be able to match my speeds…"

Them? Buster thought.

Turning around only confirmed it. Now there were two cars with Purple faced insignias. The Black car now had a buddy, a white car. Their windows were tinted so it was near impossible to tell if there was anyone driving, though Buster highly doubted it. Where had they comes from? What were they after? This Matrix thing Buster has dreamed about? Why? Was this Matrix thing responsible for his sudden abilities?

"Where do we go?" Speedbump asked, sounding slightly panicked. "I can't keep at this speed for too much longer…"

"I don't know!" Buster said, sounding very panicky. "I've never ran from transforming robots before!"

"A lot of help you are!" Speedbump snapped. "Think of something-anything- because if we don't we're as good as dead within the next minute."

_Fuck_! Buster cursed, what were they going to do? These double dragon cars were easily keeping speed with them…

"Do you have any weapons or anything?" Buster asked throwing out different ideas.

"Yeah, but I can't access them in this form," Speedbump replied. "Ask shorty!"

Buster unzipped his backpack and Clank's head popped up.

"About time!" He said.

"Clank!" Buster said urgently. "Do you have any weapons?"

Clank thought for a moment.

"I have a laser." He replied.

"Good!" Buster cheered. "Aim your laser at the tire's of the cars behind us and make sure you get them good!"

Buster helped his little robot position himself onto his shoulder. Clank's hand disappeared within his wrist and the barrel of a laser replaced it. Carefully aiming at the spot where the most damage would be sustained, Clank fired on the black car. The left tire blew apart with a great explosion causing it to fishtail and spin right into its companion. Buster felt a wave of relief sweep over him as he heard the cacophony of destruction behind him.

"Nice shot!" Speedbump said.

Clank swelled with pride at his younger brother's comment.

"All in a day's work," Clank replied.

"We're not out of the woods just yet…" Buster reminded them. "We still need to hide..."

Buster splashed his face with the cold water from the stream they'd come across. The night air was crisp and relaxing, especially considering the day he'd had. Being chased by robots in a Go-cart wasn't exactly the best way to spend a Saturday, but he was alive and very much thankful. They seemed to have lost their pursuers for time being and had made it all the way into the hills before stopping. Spending the night outside wasn't exactly pleasing to Buster, but considering how much he owed Speedbump for warning him, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Buster sat against a tree deep in though while Speedbump walked around the parameter of the area they called camp. Clank was busying himself by playing with sticks…

"I wonder if my brother will worry," Buster asked under his breath.

"He'll be grateful you're alive," Speedbump replied. "I think we lost them…"

"Thanks," Buster said to Speedbump.

"It was nothing," Speedbump replied. "I had to warn you. There wasn't anything else to it."

"So…"Clank began. "When can we go home?"

"That's a good question," Speedbump said. "Probably when those metal heads stop chasing us…"

Buster shook his head.

"No," He declared. "We have to find the Autobots…the red faced guys."

"How do you know we need to find them?" Speedbump asked kicking away a stick.

"Not all humans can create robots…not like me. Up until a few months ago I couldn't either." Buster explained. "But when I got this power, I had a dream. These being came to me and said 'The Void will seek to destroy you and in doing so, destroy us.' That's what they said…"

Before he could continue, Speedbump silenced by pressing a finger to his mouth and motioned for him to stay put. Without sound, the red robot walked off into the trees only to come back not even a minute later.

"We need to move," Speedbump announced. When Speedbump turned to look at Buster he found the human boy pale, staring up at something behind him.

With a feeling of dread the small bot turned and saw what Buster had been staring at. Two shadowy figures, only lit optics visible through the darkness, stood between the trees, looking down at them.

"MOVE!" Speedbump yelled, pulling Buster up to his feet.

"Wait!" Buster called. Doubling back and scooping up Clank who had been standing motionless in the shadow of the intruders. With Clank firmly in hand, Buster ran with Speedbump through the foliage relying on his friend on which way to run. He could hear trees being crushed and pushed aside as they were pursued. Buster panicked when he lost sight of Speedbump only to feel relief when he emerged onto the banks of a swift flowing river. Speedbump was halfway across the river, using several large boulders to climb across.

"Hurry!" He called back. Buster swung Clank onto his back as he began to climb onto the closets rock. Over and over again he hoped from rock to rock. He was almost there when he came to a large gap between the rock he was on and the next one.

"Buster!" Speedbump called back. "Hurry!"

"Catch him!" Buster yelled back. Gripping a hold onto Clank, Buster tossed the smaller bot over the next few rocks. Speedbump stepped forward and caught his older brother.

"Got him!"

Good, Buster thought. Carefully balancing on the rock, Buster began to reach for the next rock. There was a strange and sudden noise that startled Buster causing him to misstep. He stumbled to the side and slipped off the rock straight into the water. The freezing temperature of the water sent Buster into shock and he gasped, breathing in water instead of air. The current of the river turned him around taking him under just after surfacing.

Speedbump watched horrified as his master fell into the water. With a cry he crossed back over the river with Clank firmly in the crook of his arm.

"Buster!"

Buster felt the ferocity of the water pound into him, taking him farther and farther down river. He couldn't grasp enough of himself to feel panic. All he knew was that he was going to die. Just as his mind began to black out Buster hit something in the water. At first he thought he might have hit a rock, but no. He felt fingers wrap around his body and lift him from the water, dripping wet and coughing, but very much alive.

Gently, Buster's rescuer placed him on the ground where the boy began to cough up water.

"Buster!" Speedbump called as he came upon the scene. A large robot kneeled next to Buster who was violently coughing and spitting up water. Instinctly, Speedbump reached behind him and pulled out his small laser aiming it at the giant robot.

"Wait…cough…" Buster called out from his position on the ground. "Speedbump…cough …wait….the-cough-red face…"

Speedbump looked at the new robot and sure enough, barely visible in the darkness, was a red faced insignia instead of purple on its chest.

"Who are you?" Speedbump asked, refusing to lower his weapon.

"My name," The robot spoke in a surprisingly young sounding voice. "…is Prowl. I am an Autobot."

"An Autobot?" Clank asked from Speedbump's shoulder. "We've been searching everywhere for you guys!"

Prowl said nothing but looked up as his companion appeared through the trees.

"There you are," The new Autobot said sounding out of breath. "Don't go running off like that."

When the new robot caught sight of Buster and the smaller bots he looked sternly over at Prowl.

"What's going on?"

"I was told to find the Autobots," Buster said, getting control over his coughing. "They said that you'd protect me from some a great danger…They called it the Void."

Prowl's optics narrowed and the unknown Autobot made a choking noise.

"They came to me in a dream," Buster admitted. "They called themselves the _**Matrix**_."

"The Matrix?" The Autobot sneered. "Why did they come to you? Where's Optimus?"

Buster and Speedbump exchanged glances and shrugged.

"You three need to come with us," Prowl said as he reached down and scooped Buster up.

"Hey!" Buster struggled against the robot's grip. "Put me down!"

Speedbump fired his laser at the Autobot, in defense of his creator. The laser bounced harmlessly off Prowl's armor. Without so much as a word, the new Autobot reached down and grabbed Speedbump and Clank.

"Leave them alone!" Buster hollered. A strange rage filled Buster at the thought of either of his friends being hurt.

"No harm will come to them," Prowl replied coolly. "That is, as long as you cooperate. C'mon Springer. Ultra Magnus will want to hear this."

As Prowl took the lead Buster tried to look and see if he could see Clank or Speedbump but failed. He could hear Clank complaining and Speedbump cursing. He hated it. He felt helpless and weak. He could barley keep himself from shivering in his wet clothes let alone do anything. His dream had told him the Autobots would help him…not harm him. So he had to trust that those Matrix guys knew what they were talking about, though Buster couldn't help but feel doubt. They hadn't been moving all that long when Prowl walked into a clearing.

It was quit a sight.

An immense ship dominated the area with several other robots mingling around, the red faced insignia branded into their chassis. When Prowl and Springer emerged from the alien foliage many took notice. Buster tried to make himself as small as possible in Prowl's grip, feeling the gazes of the robot bearing into him.

"Prowl!"

The robot turned at the mentioning of his name. Strutting towards them was a rough looking Autobot of a pale green color with a scowl on his face. Dints and scratches covered him and he walked with a slight limp.

"Why in the pit would you bring a native here? I thought this was a stealth mission," He demanded. "…and what the hell are those?"

The new robot said as he looked over at Clank and Speedbump with a disgusted look.

"They were with the kid, Kup," Springer informed, lifting the two smaller robots slightly as a way to point them out.

"I need to speak with the commander," Prowl inserted. "This human may know where Prime is."

"Hey!" Buster called. "I told you I have no idea who the guy is!"

"Regardless," Prowl replied looking down at the boy. "Not only did you say the Matrix came to you with a warning, you mentioned the Void and on top of all that you recognized our emblem. You are tangled up in this ordeal and if my suspicions are right those two abominations were created using the creation matrix right?"

"Abominations?!" Clank and Speedbump called out offended.

Buster looked away.

"Uh-huh," The Autobot mused; that was all the confirmation Prowl needed.

"I have no idea what's going on," Kup added bewildered. "But Magnus is in his quarters talking with Trailbreaker. Seems one of our scouts hasn't returned from reconnaissance yet."

Prowl placed Buster on the ground and walked towards the shuttle.

"Watch 'em Springer," Prowl pointed as he walked off.

"What?" Springer asked exasperated. "Why do I have to Proto-sit the squishy and his pets?"

"The squishy's name is Buster!" The young man scowled. "And they aren't my pets. They're Clank and Speedbump."

"I'm older," Clank quipped.

"By a few hours," Speedbump growled.

Springer shook the two quiet, making Buster feel a jet of nervousness.

"I don't care one way or the other," He scowled. "But if you know where Prime is you better start talking."

"Ask him," Clank squeaked pointing as Buster.

"Thanks," Buster sneered. "Next time I create sentient life I should remember to add a spine…"

A long moment of silence descended on the group. Buster sat on the ground shivering in his drenched clothes when the older, worn out, green Autobot walked up to Springer and examined Clank and Speedbump.

"You…" Kup mused with a hand caressing his chin thoughtfully. "…**made** them?"

"Clank was kind of an accident…" Buster replied with Clank making an over exaggerated gasp in the background. "But yeah…I don't know why I can do it…"

Kup took Speedbump in one hand and looked him over.

"Watch it!" Speedbump snapped. "Are you just gonna sit there and let this metal head violate me?"

Buster wrinkled his nose.

"You're fine," He said. "And besides, what am I suppose to do? Drop kick him?"

"That might work," Clank added.

"Shut up you," Speedbump snapped.

"Respect your elders," Clank quipped back.

"How can anyone have respect for a foot tall crybaby?"

"Buster!"

"Both of you shut up!" Buster snapped. "You're giving me a headache!"

"Or maybe you just hit a rock in the water," Clank offered.

Kup and Springer burst out laughing.

"I never thought I see the day when we'd find brothers that fight as much as the twins," Kup snickered as he put Speedbump down next to Buster. Springer did the same, setting Clank down who then rushed over to Buster.

Buster shivered.

"I really wish I hadn't fallen in the water," Buster breathed. "It's freezing!"

"The atmospheric temperature is average for this region during the current planetary rotation," Springer replied.

Buster rolled his eyes and looked up into the light green robot's face.

"If you're some highly advanced super robot," Buster asked feeling very annoyed at this point. "How can you be so stupid?"

"He has his moments," A new voice said, causing everyone to turn around. A new robot toward over them, his feature illuminated by the moon, and his optics focused from face to face before resting on Buster's. The newcomer was incredibly large and very intimidating especially considering Buster was currently sitting on the ground. The human boy strained his neck to look into the face of this newcomer, noticing the large red faced insignia blaring brightly from his arm. Prowl stood to one side of the new Autobot looking severe.

"This is the native, sir," Prowl directed.

"I assumed as much," The new Autobot replied as he turned to the Security officer, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Thank you Prowl."

"Sir," Prowl replied with a salute.

The new Autobot looked from Prowl back to Buster. With a thoughtful smile he squatted down and rested on one knee.

"I apologize for any trouble my officers have caused," The Autobot spoke in a very calm collected tone. "But I hope you will understand we are quite desperate. My name is Ultra Magnus and I am the Commanding officer of this excursion. What, if I may ask, are you're names?"

"I'm Buster," He replied. "And the small one here is Clank and that one's Speedbump."

"Yo," Speedbump replied failing to mask the irritation in his voice.

"Prowl has informed me that you may have some clue as to the location of one of our own," Ultra Magnus spoke softly and squarely as if making sure Buster understood exactly what he wanted. "He is my predecessor and dear friend."

"That Optimus guy right?" Buster replied beginning to get bored with the conversation. "I told your buddy already I…have…no…wait."

Buster paused as he suddenly had a thought. What if the guy they were searching for was the robot in Briar's cave? Buster suddenly felt very stupid that it had taken him so long to make the connection.

Buster squinted up at Ultra Magnus.

"What does he look like?"

Ultra Magnus didn't catch himself fast enough and the faint glimpse of a smile crept to his features. Wordlessly, the Autobot commander lifted his right arm and a small panel lifted up and a column of soft light shot up. In the center of the beam was a hologram of a Robot's head. Buster choked on his intake of breath when he came face to face once again with the mysterious robot from Briar's cave.

"This is Optimus Prime," Ultra Magnus explained. "He has been missing for many millennia and a third of a planetary rotation ago we received a distress signal from his vessel he was last scene operating emanating from this planet."

Buster felt himself go cold inside. His mind began to race and a frightening thought came to him and he couldn't help but voice it.

"If you're here for him," Buster said. "Then why are the purple faced ones…why are they here?"

Ultra Magnus's face darkened.

"Purple Faced?" He breathed. The Autobot commander stood quickly and looked to his officers. "Have we picked up and Decepticon Signals sense arrival?"

"Not that I've heard about, sir," Kup replied sounding grave. "But knowing them, they're probably using this planet's networking systems to block their signatures. With all the audio waves flowing around this planet's air space it's a miracle our COM links are operational at all."

"Slag it to the pits," Springer cursed. "The last thing we need is Decepticons meddling around with us. If Megatron's with them then we're in deep. I knew the rest of the Wrecker should have come!"

"They were needed where they were Springer," Kup stated.

"We have to find Prime now," Prowl decreed staring into his commander's face. "Before the Decepticons find him."

"Agreed," Ultra Magnus replied, his voice shedding its kind and softness replacing it with a hard and dignified assuredness. The four Autobots looked at each other and all at once turned to Buster, causing the boy to shift uncomfortably under their harsh gazes.

"You need to take us to Optimus," Magnus stated sharply. "It's no longer a question of if you know where or who he is. We need find him before our enemies do. As of now, you and your friends are now under Autobot protection."

Ultra Magnus turned swiftly and walked on but paused.

"We leave in five breems," He stated. "Springer, send word to Cybertron and get the Wreckers and Hound's detachment down here." His deep voice had lost all kindness and was now demanding and harsh. Buster suddenly felt very small and numb. The world as he was aware became a condensed circle of robotic faces staring down at him while preparations for god only knew what went one around him. The meanings behind Magnus's orders were lost on him, but Buster felt he had a pretty good idea of what it meant. At that moment he wished he had never turned 17.


	5. Chapter 5

Energon and other liquids dripped from the wounds the small Autobot scout had succumbed to. Two thickly armored grunts held his arms back, his body fallen forward from exhaustion. His attacker, a tall dark colored Decepticon, flicked his wrists sending droplets of fluid in every which way. An annoyed maroon Decepticon brushed away a drop that had landed on his face before stepping forward to continue the interrogation.

"Your suffering will cease the moment you withdraw the information we seek," He said in an oily voice. "It is quite a simple concept to grasp but it seems lost on the Autobot programming."

"I won't tell you anything," The scout said, Energon dripping from his mouth, splattering on the ground. The pair of Decepticon holding the fading scout chuckled darkly to each other.

"My dear scraplett," The Maroon Decepticon said with added viscosity. "You barely need to say anything. Just by being here we know two important things: You haven't found Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus has not a clue as to our presence. All we need is a few nitpicky details. After that you can rejoin that blasted Matrix and be happily deceased until Megatron extinguishes it along with Prime and every other Autobot spark. It is inevitable. The Void consumes all."

6666666666666666666666666666666666

Buster mentally cursed himself for ever agreeing to this 'assignment'. Currently he was walking through Briar's cave with a large (and heavy!) pack containing a camera through which the Autobots stationed outside were viewing his progress and a light which provided some visibility in the darkness. Both Clank and Speedbump were topside watching as well, making Buster nervous. They were hostages, as was he. Whatever these Autobots wanted, Buster planned/hoped that once the recovered their friend them and the other purple faced robots would leave and never return. What was the big deal about this guy anyway? OK maybe they just really wanted to see there friend. But what about the other ones? What did they want? Speedbump said they wanted him, but why? Maybe because he created Speedbump and Clank and were curious…

Nothing made sense. And where did this Matrix fit into all of this mess? That one Autobot - Prowl - seemed to be extremely suspicious of Buster and his two 'creations' and after Buster had said he knew where their friend was it seemed to be the last nail in the coffin. Either way Buster was uncomfortable about the whole thing. How did he know he could really trust these guys? After all they were keeping his friends as hostages. But his dream had told him the Autobots would protect him from the Void (whatever that was) but then that brought up the question: Could his dream or this Matrix be trusted? And why did they come to him?

Buster? A static ridden voice echoed through the COMM link attached to the pack. Buster recognized the voice as one of the Autobot scientists who had strapped the barrage of heavy equipment onto his frame. 'Wheeljack' was it? Buster couldn't recall. You hearin' me OK kid?

"A little fuzzy, but audible," Buster replied. "Exactly why do I have to carry all this crap again?"

If we had more time I could have come up with a communication device more suitable to your size came the reply. But Magnus was quite insistent that we waste the least amount of time possible.

"Then what do you call this conversation?" Buster asked jokingly trying to make the dark situation he found himself in a little bit brighter.

How about…motivational speaking?

"After the day I've had I could sure use one of those," Buster snickered. "So who is this Optimus guy? Why do you want to find him so badly?"

There was a moment of silence at the other end of the line before there was a reply.

Magnus wants me to inform you that that particular information is classified and irrelevant to your task….and Springer says to shut up and keep walking.

"What a merry band of misfits you guys turned out to be," Buster replied annoyed. "Next time a dream tells me to seek out a group of alien robots I'm gonna do myself a favor and do what everyone else does when they hear voices…"

Wassat?

"Drink myself silly until the voices go away," Buster replied, hearing light chuckles from the speaker. I guess getting drunk is a universal pass time, he thought. How exactly did robots get drunk?

Buster came to where the large boulder embedded in the ceiling and the drop in the path was just a few feet ahead. As he made he sat on the edge to scoot off, the pack (mainly the camera) hit the rock smashing it with a sickening crash.

"Fuck!" Buster cursed. "I'm not paying for that!"

Be a little careful with that will you? I'd like that stuff back once we're done here you know. Came a whinny voice. We've just lost video on you're position. Slag.

"Really?" Buster snapped as he picked himself off the ground and picking up pieces of glass and camera. "I would never have guesses."

How can you not notice?

"That was sarcasm," Buster replied. "It's when you say one thing and mean another-"

I know what sarcasm is!

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Buster said and then whispered under his breath "I'm gonna need so much therapy after this…"

Thankfully the conversation ended there and Buster was allowed to travel onward in peace. The accident and smashed the camera but the light remained on and continued to light his way. As he proceeded down the shaft he suddenly became aware of his shaking and how cold it seemed. Instinctually, he put his hand to his forehead feeling the abnormal heat of his skin.

"God dammit!" Buster cursed.

What's going on?

"You guys are gonna get me killed I swear." Buster said starting to worry. "After we're done here one of you guys better take me home because I'm not gonna catch pneumonia because of this."

What are you babbling about?

"Nothing," Buster replied whipping his forehead. "I've been sick all day and my fever's getting worse. I just need some medicine and a long nap."

The faster you get to Prime the faster you get to go home! Springer's voice said through the speaker sounding annoyed. Now quite complaining! It's annoying!

"You guys are pretty arrogant you know," Buster sneered. "You come around asking all these questions and the like as though I'm someone you can just order around. I don't take that shit from my brother so why the hell should I take it from you? You hold my friends hostage even when I said I'd help and now I'm putting my health on the line for this excursion and you aren't even telling me what the hell is going on. You can't even believe how much this whole thing is freaking me out. How the hell do I know I'm not going insane and I'm really in some nut house having these horrible hallucinations? I could stop right here and you couldn't do a thing. You're too big to come in and get me. So quid pro quo time Autobots. What the hell is going on?"

Buster. Ultra Magnus spoke this time. Believe me when I tell you we're doing this in the best interest of your species.

"Bullshit," Buster said as he sat on the ground.

You really want the truth?

"Hell yes."

sigh Very well. We call ourselves Transformers. Those purple faced robots you mentioned are called Decepticons and for the last several hundred millennia we have been fighting a brutal civil war with them. The carnage has left our world destroyed and an utter shell of its former self with many of its citizens forced to choose sides or perish. To understand what this is all about you must know where it all started. Ultra Magnus paused. It is said that Primus, our God, gave a piece of his spark to one Transformer who then became the first Prime and leader of the Autobots. On the other hand it was also said that Unicron, the great destroyer, also gave a piece of his spark to a Transformer who then became the first Tron and leader of the Decepticons. The piece of Primus's spark became the Creation Matrix also called the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. Unicron's spark was called…

"The Void…"Buster whispered.

Yes…The Void. Currently the Decepticon's leader, Megatron, holds the Void. Optimus Prime held the Matrix, but for some unknown reason he disappeared long ago.

"And you received the signal from him coming from Earth..?"

That's correct.

"…"

So it's imperative that we retrieve both Prime and the Matrix before the Decepticons catch any wind of Prime's location or you for that matter. Prowl believes you've had some sort of exposure to the Matrix and through which you were able to create these two.

"So it's my fault…"

What was that?

"It's my fault that you're here…that the Decepticons are here," Buster said beginning to feel himself loose self control. "People are in danger aren't they? Because of me."

No one will be in danger if we can retrieve Prime quickly enough and leave before Megatron has any chance to do anything. Once we've retrieved Prime and left Megatron will have no reason to stay.

"…"

Buster?

"You promise?" Buster asked, his voice cracking. "No one will be in danger?"

I promise.

"…"

Buster?

"…OK," Buster said relinquishing. "I'll help you. Once I get to the chamber where Prime is what do I do?"

Just stay there. Wheeljack's voice replied. After that we'll have a signature on your location in the mountain and we'll drill through the other side. We'll make a more accurate assessment once we go from there…h-hey!

And Buster?

Buster was not only surprised to hear Speedbump's voice, but that he sounded worried.

"What is it?"

Don't do anything stupid.

"snicker Like fall in a river when I have a cold?"

Yeah, like that.

"No prob." Buster replied. "And Speedbump?"

Hm?

"Be nice to Clank."

I haven't done anything!

"But you were thinking it…"

…

"I rest my case."

Ultra Magnus watched the two earth robots with an amused smile. The small one, no bigger then his forefinger, was struggling underneath the foot of his "older brother" as the taller one finished speaking with his human creator. As primitive as they were in creation, if they were indeed created by the Matrix, that made them Transformers and in a way...brethren.

"Buster said to be nice!" Clank whined, waving his small arms about in protest.

"I **am** being nice," Speedbump retorted. "I _**was**_ going to toss you."

"You're a bully!"

"And you're small."

"Ultra Magnus!" Clank pleaded. The Autobot commander was taken aback slightly at the small outreach, but recovered.

"That's enough Speedbump," Magnus said stepping up. "I don't think your master would approve."

"Buster isn't our master." Both brothers retorted at once.

"He's our friend," Speedbump scoffed lifting his foot for his older sibling to pick himself up off the ground.

"He told me after I was created that he didn't like the idea of being anyone's master," The small robot mused. "He said we're friends."

Ultra Magnus pondered that thought. From his short exposure to this planet, humans were very egotistical creatures, completely engrossed in their own existence and worth. Yet for all the evidence he'd seen, Buster didn't fit the stereotype. Not completely anyway. Humans were curious to be sure. If he had come to Earth under different circumstances perhaps he would have wanted to dip into their race and culture a bit farther, but current events dictated he kept his stay and exposure to this isolated world as short as possible. That thought lead to another; one more guilt ridden. He had promised Buster something that was near impossible to live up to. People would be hurt. Many already had. Buster was just not aware of them yet. And hopefully he never would be if it could be helped. If all went according to plan Optimus Prime, the Matrix, and all his men would be back on the ship heading back to Cybertron to reclaim what was theirs rightfully within the next few cycles. What did it matter if he told a few white lies to a young native? In the grand scheme of things would it be that great a loss if the events on earth lead to the human's death? Ultra Magnus felt slightly disgusted at his answer.

No. A few human lives were expendable and possibly necessary.

'Optimus would never have stood for any human casualties.' Magnus thought. 'But it is impossible to try and save every human. Even now hundreds are passing away from various ailments; murder, disease, and other human afflictions. I am sorry Buster, but you cannot think you alone can save everyone. Most of the time it's barely possible to save yourself.'

I'm here. Buster's voice spoke through the speakers. Even through the speakers Magnus could hear the boy's breathing quicken. Either he was simply getting jittery or the effects of his ailment he was complaining of earlier were worsening.

"Alright," Wheeljack spoke to the Human. "Just sit back while we get this show on the road. And stay away from the walls. We may drill right on top of ya if you're not careful."

I'll keep that in mind. Buster's nervous laughter died away as the connection broke and the Various Autobots assembled around the set up Wheeljack was using to communicate to the human got up to begin the drilling.

They were silent as orders were given and instructions were relayed along wit several warnings and strategies incase of an emergency. The drill already prepped and ready, was carried by several mechs over to the spot where Wheeljack indicated. The pointed end lowered to the ground and the work began.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Buster?" Spike called as he entered the house, loosening his tie, and dropping his suitcase near the door. "Buster?"

No answer. An empty house interior stared back at him.

Not again, Spike thought tartly as he came to the realization Buster wasn't home. It was late. He should have been in his room, which was ominously empty. A hard and long day at the office left Spike drained of energy and ambition. With a grunt, he dragged himself over to the kitchen, fetched a cold beer, and slugged into the living room here he promptly fell into a cushy armchair.

Bliss, Spike told himself as he flipped the TV and the image of a young woman with blonde hair propped up. A bright red banner hung across the screen reading 'Major Interstate Pile Up, 25 Dead, 52 injured' as the crawler rolled on and on.

…Police have yet to publicly announce a cause for the horrendous crash that caused a major pile up on Interstate 64 this mourning, but several eye witnesses claim that two cars, one Black and the other white, sped through the lanes smashing into cars as they went, eventually toppling over a semi which caused the major pile up. Mayor James C. Ca-

Spike turned off the TV, recalling why he hated the news.


End file.
